Legacy of the Inu
by MichaelaElse
Summary: Sesshomaru and Kagome have a child after an unexpected request from the Lord of the West. Hang on, why hasn't he got fluffy ears? Stay tuned for the adventures of the Legacy of the Inu. Chapter IV is here! - Reviews are loved!
1. Prologue

A/N; Here it is, my new fanfiction. I don't know what it could be called though. I got permission from scottishfae from DeviantArt and this story is my sequel to her fanfiction, Unexpected Endeavours

Please review and tell me what you think about this fanfiction and whether I should continue or not.

**Prologue**

His stoic eyes stared out at nothing in particular as his fingers absently mindedly twitched as he stayed silting bolt upright on the seating cushion. He stayed silent as strained cries of pain filled the adjoining room, his pointed ears twitched on their own then he jolted, ready to stand and run to the sound but he stopped himself from intruding the birth. Why was the Lord of the West so anxious? A mere birth shouldn't do this to the powerful Inu youkai. Why was the Miko taking so long?

Sesshomaru growled to himself, Jaken, his retainer nearly leapt out of his skin as the small toad asked, pleaded for his Lord's forgiveness even though he wasn't to blame for his Master's frustrated growl.

Kagome's exhausted whimpers and cries filled the room as her many assistants hurried around the room, assisting in the birth in anyway they could.

"We need more water," one snapped to another, whom scampered out to fetch the much-needed water.

"Your nearly there, Kagome-sama" one chimed as she whipped the little Miko's brow from the sweat that she had produced from the long difficult birth. How did she get herself into this again? Oh yes, Sesshomaru and his unexpected request.

'You will bare my son, Miko'

And she stupidly agreed without knowing, much like her that.

The infant's cries filled the birthing and the waiting room.

Sesshomaru lept up from where he was sitting, his lips twitching with impatience. Jaken lept out of the way of the door, standing to the side as his Master took a step forward and stilled himself.

Slowly the large wooden door opened and a small youkai woman appeared, her head low with her eyes averted to the floor.

"You may go in now Mi'lord" she spoke humbly as she shuffled out of the way.

Sesshomaru took the invitation and majestically glided through the entrance. His golden orbs cast over the sleeping Miko's body on the clean sheets. Kagome looked so peaceful while she slept soundly after the long difficult birth. The servants remaining in the room bowed their heads except for the one whom was trying to rock the crying newborn to sleep. She looked up from the child's face in her arms to the face of her lord and bowed her head, placing the child gently into the crib beside the mother's bed.

The Lord of the Western Lands waved his hand in a shooing motion in a silent command. The remaining servants took their leave to give the newly made parents privacy.

Sesshomaru took another step closer to his crying child, his silver hair swaying along with his walking. The Lord stilled and lowered his gaze to the still screaming child. Slowly a rumble left his chest, a purr, the child growing silent, and the child's golden orbs looking up to his Sire's. A smirk tugged on Sesshomaru's face, showing his pride to the child that lay before him. Sesshomaru took in the features of his child; the silver hair, the golden amber eyes, the two magenta stripes on his cheeks and the blue crescent moon on the child's forehead.

"Takeshi" he simply spoke, aggressing his newly born son with his chosen name.


	2. Chapter I

A/N: I do **not** own Inuyasha or any of its characters, I only write these stories for my amusement and to banish away boredom for many readers.

Well here it is Chapter I of Legacy of the Inu.

I wasn't sure whether to continue this story and encouragement (in the forms of reviews) would be greatly appreciated to give me muse for later chapters.

I dedicate this chapter to Unexpected Endeavours author, **scottishfae** , for her excellent story that gave me many ideas for my own.

**Chapter I**

The few years had been long since the day Kagome Higurashi had given birth to the heir of the Western Lands. Even though her end of the deal had been done things just didn't turn to normal at the click of her fingers; oh no, she had a child that she wanted to keep in her life even if that Sesshomaru was reluctant with this agreement. Sesshomaru tried to keep his infant son close at hand and away from his caring mother's hands. His mother would not coddle him; nay, he would be a warrior, giving a meaning to his name, and a suitable heir to the Western Lands.

***

The maid entered the darkened room, her body language radiating submission and lack of confidence as she went about her daily duties to tend to her Master's needs. She eyes hung low, stuck to the floor, in submission. Her moonlight locks was held tight and high in a bun. The inuyoukai didn't look the age over 17, in her years she was young compared to the rest of the serving household.

"Takeshi-sama" she spoke, his voice in a mere whisper as it left her sweet rounded pink lips. Her voice showed her sweet and innocence like an open book. Oh how he loathed it.

"Go away" his voice spoke out, his voice was cold and held no emotion within his vocal chords as he opened his eyes from his broken sleep.

"Gomen, Takeshi-sama, Sesshomaru-dono wishes to speak with you" she replied, inclining her head lower if that was possible. The young boy furrowed his eyebrows, a look of sure concentration on his face, his golden orbs distancing themselves from the maid's presence and the room he was currently in to the confines of his mind as he thought of the reason that he was 'blessed' to be his father's company. His eyes began to cloud over when he surfaced again.

"Leave" he finally called out, his voice didn't change from the tone he had used earlier on the maid.

"H-hai" the maid stuttered, scurrying out of the prince's chambers.

The young prince didn't even stir from his futon, his eyes stared out into nothing particular as he laid there silently, the thought of dressing hadn't crossed his mind yet, he would push his luck Well enough so it wouldn't cost him his head.

Finally he pushed himself from the plush begging and began to get dressed, ready to display himself in front of his father.

A sigh passed his lips, his golden eyes glaring out from under his wavy bangs. He stared at himself in the large mirror in front of him. He saw himself staring back at him. He took in his features; his long silver-white hair, his golden eyes, magenta stripes, the blue crescent moon in the centre of his forehead and his pointed ears.

'What is it that I am? To have a human Mother and still be blessed with my Father's bloodline, the blood of the Inu demons.' Finally he tore himself away from his reflection and left the confines of his chambers.

Takeshi glided around the halls like a wandering ghost; his footsteps were light on the polished wood flooring that his feet greeted with each step. Why did his Father's study seem so far away today?

The heir let out another sigh, his hair swaying silently behind him.

The young prince didn't notice the many servants he past on his way, he didn't stop to acknowledge or greet them as they coward and chimed at him. 'Good morning? Why would it be a good morning if the gloom of the rain and the hovering clouds blocked out the sun, wouldn't it be a miserable morning?' the young prince questioned himself in the depths of his mind.

"Ohayou, Takeshi-kun!" a cheerful naïve voice chimed.

The voice snapped him back into the present as he halted his rhythmic walk and turned round to see the young lass that had called out his name.

"Ohayou, Rin-chan" Takeshi replied, his golden orbs taking in the sight of the slightly older ningen female before him. She looked no older than 12 years of age, in a couple of years she would be ready to be married off and she would leave the House of Moon. He knew not of the history that his father and the _human _girl shared but he held a neutral view about them but the thing that stumped him was why care for a human girl? Wouldn't it bring shame upon the youkai house?

'Why is that pathetic human smiling at me?'

"Would you like to play, Takeshi-kun?" she enquired, her head inclined to the right slightly, her ebony locks cascading down her shoulder.

"Play?" he questioned, baffled by the word that she spoke of.

"Iie, this Takeshi does not 'play' with ningen…" he spoke, his voice held the same flat tone, his voice broke off, not wanting to disrespect his father's ward. He had already hurt the young female's pride, he could see her face crumble, her eyebrows knotted together as her anger spiked at being called a ningen.

The young female didn't say anything, the silence itched and scratched at his spine, the silence was unnerving but he didn't falter his façade to show such worries.

Finally the young lass spoke.

"Sayounara, Takeshi-san" and with that she took her leave with a small bow towards the young prince and was away again, her short strides carrying her with difficulty as she tried not to trip over her kimono.

He followed her movements with his gaze until he found it quite tiresome and began his trek to his father's study once again, his hands balled into fists in the sleeves of his haori, he gritted his teeth shut, his stone gaze staying in front of him as he continued his journey in silence. The young prince's appearance to his actual age was very different. It had been three springs (three years) since his birth and he portrayed a tall, well built six year old. It is common for a young youkai to age quicker until they reached maturity, which varies between species of youkai and the purity of their blood.

A green toad flashed in the corner of his eyes and he turned his head ever so slightly to the side, following the movements of his Father's retainer.

"Takeshi-sama!!" the imp like creature chimed, skidding as he turned to follow his future master.

"What do you want with this Takeshi, Jaken?" Takeshi growled, his voice showing his displeasure to meet the imp that was beside him. The imp always made it difficult for him to do anything to please his hunger to ease his boredom in his countless lessons.

"How you insufferable child!" the imp screeched, alarmed by the slight growl the heir had given him.

"I would watch your tongue Jaken before you loose and I'll make you swallow it" the youngster barked, narrowing his eyes for a moment, his face showed indifference and stayed flat of emotion.

"Sesshomaru-dono is in the council hall, he wants to see you immediately you disobedient whelp!" Jaken retorted to the young Inu demon.

Takeshi let out a long low growl, warning his father's retainer one final time before he would uphold his previous threat. Jaken lept back, stilling himself he watched the retreating form of the prince, as he stood frozen. He thought... it couldn't have been… a flash of red fill the heir's eyes.

His footsteps slowed until he came to a halt in front of the door to the council room. His golden amber eyes burned into the carved wood, the detailing flawless, much how his Father and his ancestors had wanted it upon it being carved. It showed two large Inu youkai dancing with another in a circle, the two dogs representing the yin and the yang. Slowly, but not hesitantly he stepped forward and placed a clawed hand onto the smooth varnished dark wood, his eyes narrowed for a moment, should he wait and be announced, why did his father wanted to see him while he was in council? Was he in council with the other lords or was he alone?

The many thoughts plagued the mind of the young Inu youkai as he pondered his choices, he narrowed his eyes a fraction in annoyance.

He was sure that he would be scolded for interrupting his father without being announced but at this moment in time the pup didn't care as he pushed slightly on the heavy door, his eyes narrowed further as he added more of his strength to the push, why did they have to make well-built heavy doors anyway?

Widening his stride he pushed his weight into the palm thrust and slowly the door opened, pivoting on its hinges as it swung to the side.

Sesshomaru watched intently as the massive main entrance to the council hall swung open, his face showed indifference as he saw his son now stood in the open doorway, his gaze fell back to the scroll in his hands.

Gracefully Takeshi entered the grand hall, his eyes scanned his whereabouts with mild interest in though that was quite the opposite that he was thinking. The room intrigued him to no ends, this is the one of the only rooms that he had not visited in his short life; the other rooms included his grandmother's chambers, Rin's own chambers, the servants abode and of course how could he forget, his own Father's chambers. Takeshi slowed until he halted in front of the steps that led to the platform that four Thrones stood, the largest of them all, the one in the centre, the Western Lord's throne where currently his father sat, not acknowledging his own son's presence. For many moments Takeshi silenced himself and his own thoughts as his gaze held the floor in a one-sided staring contest. Finally he looked up towards his father whom still hadn't prised himself from the scroll.

"Otosama?" he finally spoke, breaking the annoying silence around them, cutting the thick tension. Takeshi chose the form of address wisely, showing his respect for his father with the 'sama' instead of the less formal 'san'.

Sesshomaru gaze followed the fluent spoke words to the lips of his son; his golden gaze fell hard upon his offspring. The Lord stayed silent, not quite sure whether to tell his son about his appointment later this day.

"Hn" that is the only sound that came out of Sesshomaru as he stared at his pup, narrowing his eyes slightly as his son kept his gaze, the beast within his head couldn't make out the behaviour to be a challenge or curiosity but one thing he knew his son better submit soon or fear his wrath.

"May I ask Otosama, why did you summon me here?" the young pup enquired, keeping the staring contest between him and his father alight.

It took a couple of moments for Sesshomaru to register Takeshi's question.

"I wish to speak to you on a matter of personal affairs" Sesshomaru replied, his voice it's usual monotone.

"Personal affairs?" Takeshi questioned, slowly arching a silver eyebrow, the young pup was bewildered by his father's question. His face showed his boredom and his questioning curiosity.

"Do not question this Sesshomaru!" barked Sesshomaru, his eyes almost flashing red, how could his son irritate him so?

Takeshi took a minor step back, feeling the wave of youki cascade towards him, the atmosphere felt heavy as he took in a ragged breath, the pressure trying to cave in his chest.

"Gomennasai, Otosama" the youngster breathed, sighing as he felt the wall of youki weaken at his apology. The young prince wondered why his father seemed tense more than usual.

"Hn" Takeshi took that as an acceptance.

"What is the personal affair do you wish to speak to me about, Otosama?" Takeshi enquired, inclining his head to the left slightly like a pup does while it waits obediently for its master.

How could he say it?

Sesshomaru furrowed his brows, knitting them together in a 'v' shape as he thought of the 'touching' conversation ahead.

"Your Okasan wishes to visit you" he finally spoke, easing into the oncoming conversation.

"My Okasan?" Takeshi repeated his father, why would his mother, his _ningen_ mother want to visit him after she abandoned him when he was born. He never got to see his mother but he has heard about her in the ladies and the Lords gossip and discussions. _'A ningen Miko…that half-breed's whore…why would the Lord bring shame upon the Inu house?…Oh look that's the bastard pup now'_

"She has no business with this Takeshi" he finally added, a look of anger and shame slightly graced his features as he diverted his eyes further away from his father.

"The Miko does… it was apart of our agreement that she should visit you" Sesshomaru growled, enlightening his pup.

"I wish not to see her," Takeshi growled, narrowing his eyes, his eyes staying far from his father's person.

"You shall do as this Sesshomaru speaks!" Sesshomaru barked, jolting to his feet, his magenta stripes jagged as his canines grew as the whites of his eyes bled red. Takeshi felt the wave of raising youki and staggered back, lowering himself to his knees as he crouched, a hand on the ground in front of him to stable him.

"Hai" he whimpered, finally accepting his fate that he would consort with a ningen, his ningen mother.

Slowly Sesshomaru's beast fell into slumber and retreated back into the depths of his mind, finally he had regained control of his mind and body as he looked down at the kneeling form of his son. The young pup had much to learn and fast too if he would to grow up into a great ruler of the western lands.

"She will be arriving around about noon in three days, you shall great her and she shall stay in your company, understand?" Sesshomaru instructed his son, raising an elegant eyebrow as he questioned his son.

"So ka…Hai, Otosama, I will meet Okasan and her friends and I will be her escort during her stay?" he enquired, making sure that he had got the right instructions.

Sesshomaru nodded, waving his hand to his son, signalling him to leave him in peace.

Takeshi took the opportunity when it arose and stood, swiftly leaving the vast council hall to return to his quarters.

A/N: Well I'm not sure I like the ending of this chapter but I thought that this chapter was just getting too long for chitchat so I had to finish it somewhere, ne?

**Please Review**, positive reviews are loved and help me with muse and the writing of future chapters.


	3. Chapter II

A/N: Well I started this chapter straight after posting chapter I on

I hope that watchers still like this story even though it is quite boring compared to the later chapters. And those will remain a secret.

**Chapter II**

The young pup was oblivious to the constant changes around him and his surroundings, he ignored the servants going about their duties and the some that dared address him even for a matter of importance; it's time for your lessons. _Screw the lessons what do I need them for anyway? Leave me be!_

The sun held high in the sky, calling the time midday or close to it, Takeshi didn't care, his golden eyes glared out at his surroundings of the gardens. Slowly he inhaled through his nose, drawing all the scents into his nostrils, the smell of the many flowers in bloom and over course how could he forget his favourite fragrance; the moist sweet aroma of the rose bushes and the sakura dancing with the leaves and small branches in the breeze. The two days before his mother's arrival drifted on without anything to report and nothing interesting crossed his mind. Takeshi longed to get this meeting to be over and done with already so he could watch her back slink away when she left the Palace of the Western Lands without any regrets. His brows furrowed together as he lost himself in deep thought, his many questions battling his own existence on his earth and in this house. Just thinking about his ningen mother made his skin itch and crawl and a lump form at the back of his throat as if she was a lingering stench that made a wave of nausea wash over him, a scent of danger that he wanted to flee from and never face it again. A frustrated growl crawled up his throat as he gritted his teeth together.

"Takeshi-san?" Rin asked, standing in front of the prince, her hands tucked into her kimono sleeves as she watched him battle within himself as he stayed silent and still with his back against the sakura tree, his left leg bent while the other lay straight in front of him.

The sound of that voice made him snap out of his thoughts, his eyes glancing up to the face of the ningen girl before him.

"What do you want with this Takeshi, Rin-chan?" he asked, cocking his head to the side, his hair swayed to his movement.

"Um-So I heard that Kagome-sama is coming back?" she politely asked, hoping for a calm conversation with the young prince.

"Hai, she'll be arriving here with those friends of hers" he replied, a scowl forming on his face.

"Have you missed her?" she asked, crouching down and with some amount of grace she lowered herself on her knees, balancing on them as she sat, taking out her hands to fall on her lap to keep her steady.

"This Takeshi does not miss ningen women" he replied, turning his head away to occupy his sight onto something, anything but the girl sitting in front of him.

"She's your mother" she replied with a hurtful tone, her face shocked to have heard such a reaction from the prince about his own mother.

"Unfortunately" he retaliated, his eyes darting back to Rin to silence her with one glance and with that she fell silent with her mouth open like a fish, her reply stuck in her throat.

o0o0o0o0o

Sesshomaru was in the middle of his search for his son. It was midday already! Didn't he order the insolent youngster to his study and to be present when his mother arrived with her party; which included his idiotic half-brother Inuyasha, that taijiya and the lecher monk?

"So where is the brat then?" someone sneered and the sickly sweet voice followed made the hanyou flatten his white triangular dog-ears to his skull. Sesshomaru kept quiet as the petite fragile ningen woman handled his half-brother with ease.

A small smile appeared the her pale face and her sapphire eyes captured Inuyasha's dark golden gaze, her bangs ended just above her eyebrows.

"Osuwari!" and followed by a crash as the hanyou plummeted down into the wooden decking.

"That is for calling my son a brat!" yelled Kagome. Sesshomaru noted that she hadn't changed much since she had left three years ago and said that she would be returning home and would be returning shortly for a visit but that never came. She just disappeared for three years beyond that well of hers. Sesshomaru could hear the whispers of the servants as they gathered behind them, he already knew what they would be saying; making rumour upon rumour as it spread around the house like wild fire and then to the other youkai including the nobles.

"Sesshomaru-sama, where is…" she began to ask where he son must be but then she finally remembered that she didn't even know the name of her son, she had no right to giving him his name and Sesshomaru didn't speak of it when she woke from her sleep after the birth three years ago.

"Takeshi is in the gardens" Sesshomaru interjected, his voice bland and stern with his stoic mask holding his face still from emotion.

"Takeshi?" Kagome enquired, truly interested in the name that he had chosen for their son.

"Why didn't you tell me at least?" she snapped, Kagome was entering one of her daily mood swings yet again.

"I thought it not important" Sesshomaru bit back, his silver hair swaying behind him as he carried on walking with the mini precession behind him.

Kagome tried to stay calm even with Inuyasha getting on her nerves on the trip here then add Sesshomaru; she wanted to scream!

"So… how has he been?" Kagome asked, firing the question at Sesshomaru.

"He is going as expected of him" Sesshomaru replied, not turning to face or acknowledge her being.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Takeshi actually welcomed the light conversation with the Rin girl, it was a positive change from his mentor, sure Takeshi was the silent type but he did like the hold an intelligent conversation from time to time. Slowly a small smirk crept onto his features at the hysterical laughter of the girl in front of him amused him to no ends.

"Your actually quite bearable company" he murmured, not sure whether he should have voiced his opinion.

"You think so?" Rin asked, actually his statement put her back a bit. He actually thought she's decent company. _That's progress I suppose._

"Hai" he replied, answering her weary question. His ears began to twitch at the distant voices, one he identified, as his father's the others he couldn't put a name to, he definitely heard a female voice. _Wait, what time is it?!_

Suddenly he lifted his head up to the sky. As he expected, the sun hung low to the west of high noon. His face deepened into a scowl as he kept his eyes above.

"Takeshi-kun?" Rin finally asked after many moments just staring at him, hopefully he would have snapped out of the stare he held with the passing clouds but he did not. Slowly Takeshi lowered his head to look at Rin, his face still in the scowl.

"Are you ok, Takeshi-kun?" she asked, her face looked worried for the sudden change in the young youkai. Slowly Takeshi's mouth began to open, ready to answer her but he was cut off and as he narrowed his eyes a fraction he turned to the voice that called out.

"Takeshi" he heard his father call but he did not budge just quite yet, he was staring down the female that stood behind him and to his left, he silenced a growl, she wasn't his father's mate so why stand like that! She wasn't his lover!

He felt his youki swell slightly in anger but he calmed himself easily, slowly he began to stand up, lightly brushing his hakama pants and white kimono from the imaginary dirt it had collected from his time he had been sat on the ground.

Rin followed his line of sight to Sesshomaru and Kagome standing behind him.

"Kagome-sama!" she cried in delight, standing from her kneeling and ran towards the woman.

"Rin-chan!" Kagome exclaimed, seeing the girl rush up towards her, the young woman lowered herself to her knees waiting to embrace the young girl. Kagome felt the young girl's arms encase her torso and Kagome wrapped her arms around the child.

"You've grown, Rin," she stated, her face showing some amount of shock to see the girl here at the House of Moon. The last time she had seen the young girl she was with Kaede in the village practising village life.

"Hai and so has Takeshi-kun!" she squealed in delight, backing away from the woman's embrace. Slowly Kagome stood up, straightening her clothes as she stood back up to her full height. Then she saw her young son walk towards them, a face of indifference, his golden amber eyes and shimmering silver hair swaying behind him, his hair fell just below his mid back. His bangs held a ruff appearance just like Inuyasha's but each lock of hair was more defined, his bangs parted to reveal the centre of his forehead and the blue crescent moon marking on his cream coloured skin, glowing and full of life. She took in his magenta stripes and his pristine white kimono with intricate red flowers on the sleeves and left collar of his kimono. He was just like a mini Sesshomaru except for the slightly darker skin and the different appearance of his bangs. She finally noticed the pointed ears. A smile curled her lips as he halted in front of his father.

"You wasn't at my study at midday" Sesshomaru stated, looking down towards his son whose gaze fell to the floor, not wanting to look anyone.

"I lost track of time" he replied, a sigh escaping him as he lifted his gaze slightly to see Rin and Kagome. _Is that her?_

"So ka?" Sesshomaru questioned, raising an eyebrow in a questioning fashion, not truly believing his son.

"Hai, Otosama" Takeshi humbly replied, trying to keep himself from shedding his sarcastic voice upon his father.

Sesshomaru pivoted on the balls of his feet as he turned to face Kagome, his back towards Takeshi.

"I will leave you now, stay away from my mother's dwellings. Rin, show the rest of the party to their temporary abode while Kagome can introduce herself to Takeshi" he commanded, Sesshomaru demanded respect and to be obeyed, and with that he gracefully he left Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Shippo with Rin and Takeshi.

Takeshi felt overwhelming awkward towards the newcomers, he held a glare for good measure, masking his true uneasiness as he stared down his maternal mother. A sting tugged at his heart, as he replayed his father's commands in his mind. _No, no, no, Rin please don't go!_ _Don't leave me alone with _her.

Rin frowned, but she stayed silent and slowly nodded, elegantly walking away from Kagome and towards Sango and Shippo.

"Come on, I'll show you where your staying!" she chimed, her voice cheerful to try and lighten the darkening mood. Sango and Miroku began to follow the young girl but Inuyasha stayed standing where he was, not attempting to move.  
"I'm not leaving Kagome!" he snapped out, his hands shoved into his haori sleeves, his face pouting like a child that hadn't got his own way and was now in a sulk.

"Inuyasha, I'll be fine, I'll be there soon anyway" Kagome said, her voice seemed reasonably calm as she looked over her shoulder to Inuyasha with a sweet smile of her face.

"Are you sure you will be fine Kagome?" he asked, his face changing to show concern, very unlike Inuyasha.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me" she reassured, that sweet smile still on her lips as he finally nodded, accepting her decision and began to follow the rest of the pack and Rin.

Takeshi watched intently as she entered the garden. _What are these garments she is wearing?_

He noticed the clinging clothing as she past him and sat on the lush green grass.

_There's that smile again,_

She smiled sweetly at him, admiring the light beaming off of him in waves as if he was her sun. After too many long moments of her staring he arched an eyebrow, staying silent. He wouldn't be the one to induce conversation.

"So, Takeshi, have you been well?" she politely asked, she would start light conversation and maybe just maybe she could start with the deeper questions.

"Hn" was his reply. He sure got his attitude from his father. Kagome let out a sigh.

"Is that a yes or a no?" she enquired, wanting a specific answer.

"Hai" he replied, itching closer to the woman.

"You have grown," she stated, noticing he looked older than his years.

"Youkai age faster than humans until they've reached maturity then our aging slows" he stated, answering her question if it even was a question.

"So that's why you're so tall," she joked, an amused smile on her face.

"You should have revised youkai before rutting with one" he bit back, sarcasm lining his voice. Kagome let out a gasp of shock; her own child had just disrespected her! Well she couldn't blame the poor boy; he had not seen her, known of her, talked to her in person. Now she had the chance, now he had the chance if he wanted to take it. _Is it too late to try?_

Kagome's face returned to a calm composure as she steeled her gaze towards her son.

"Do you blame me?" she asked, her voice saddened to feel the truth that he hated her.

"For being ningen or not bothering with me?" he inquired; wanting to her to clarify which of the two she wanted him to answer.

"Both of them" she stated.

"Iie, I don't blame you for being ningen, I blame my chichi for not picking a more suitable bitch to rut with" he replied, "On the other hand I blame you for not bothering, a mother is supposed to nurture her young, does she not?" he added after a pregnant pause.

Kagome looked crestfallen as her shoulders sunk low and her head bowed low to look at the ground beneath her.

"Hai, she is but I got stuck at my home and I could not return. It is has only been now that I could return" she replied, trying to explain the situation somewhat with some truth but she clearly left the bone eaters well out of the conversation.

Takeshi finally gave in; not wanting to hear more of her excuses and lies. He turned his back on her.

"We better get back, I'll show you your room where you shall be staying" he said, biting back any emotion that tried to spill into his voice and shatter his mask of indifference. Slowly Kagome stood up, gracefully and almost foolishly followed her son like a lost puppy.

Takeshi began to lead the way, leaving the garden and the sakura blossom, the rose buds and the other varieties of flowers that were in bloom in this time of year. Late April.

Kagome followed her son quietly, not saying a word as she gracefully followed the tall strong youkai pup walking in front of her. _I've lost him._ She truly had lost her own son because of the well rejecting her each time she tried to return to the Sengoku jidai and see Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku and of course see her new son like she had agreed with Sesshomaru. If there was only one thing that Kagome could rely on was that Sesshomaru stayed true to their agreement and when she finally could return after completing High School she could visit her son which she had longed to do since his birth. Something tugged at Kagome as she lost herself to her thoughts, in her mind at least she could fantasis and create her own world where everything ended happily just like a fairytale but life was too cruel to be a fairytale and happy endings were few and far between in the strands of life that could easily snap.

"Um, Takeshi-san" she called out to the child still rythmically padding along on the decking in silence. She tasted his name on her tongue, startled by her own voice she saw his ears twitch to his name. She strained to hold back a giggle.

"Your hair would look nice high in a samuri tail" she murmered out but with a little twitch of the pointed ears she knew that he had heard her statement and with that she heard a grunt. A small smile tugged on her lips.

A/N: Well here it is Chapter II.

Please review, encouragement is welcomed with open arms.

I refered a high ponytail as a samuri tail because I couldn't find a name for the hairstyle I was looking for. If you know the right term for what I'm refering to please contact me and I will change it to the correct term.


	4. Chapter III

A/N: Well I just posted Chapter II and I couldn't help but start Chapter III

I think that my other story 'Two Souls, One Heart' will go on hiatus until I get over this obsessed stage, ne?

I feel like I have to start writing the next chapter or I'll forget what I would actually write in that chapter. Slowly but surely the chapters are getting longer even though there isn't much action yet, there will be sooner or later. ^-^

Thank you everyone for reviewing 'Legacy of the Inu', I appreciate the comments and urging me to go on.

Chapter III

"He really does hate me" she sighed, her shoulders falling and her head hung low as her gaze met the floor. Kagome felt like her own spirit had been ripped at the seams at what Takeshi had said, his words playing back in her mind over and over again. _"You should have revised youkai before rutting with one" …_ _"I don't blame you for being ningen, I blame my chichi for not picking a more suitable bitch to rut with" …"On the other hand I blame you for not bothering, a mother is supposed to nurture her young, does she not?"_

Kagome held back the tears that dare tried to shed and run down her cheeks. Suddenly she felt strong muscular arms wrap around her, with a sigh she lent back into the embrace. A purr escaped his throat as he nuzzled her neck, it would be so easy to mark her and claim her. Her small hand cupped his cheek as she moved her head to the side, submitting to him.

"Come now, Miko, he is weary" he advised, his tone low as he gently kissed her smooth skin.

"All we've been through and you still call me Miko, Sesshomaru?" she asked, rolling onto her other side to face the lord that still had his arms around his Miko. Slowly she traced a magenta stripe with a finger, earning another purr like growl.

She had only just returned from her own time back to the feudal era and she was already in Sesshomaru's chambers, wrapped round his arms on his futon.

"Well, Kagome, it's a force of habit" he replied, pulling himself away to bask in her light.

"Yes but—" she began to say but Sesshomaru forcefully took her lips. Kagome gasped, shocked at the sudden change in the youkai lying with her. Parting for much needed air he grew his lips close to her ear.

"We better get ready to dine" he whispered, his voice full of confidence as he spoke, weakening her at the knees. Kagome chewed at her bottom lip as she took in what he said. Slowly she nodded, still lying there as he got up and started to get ready for this evenings feast.

o0o0o0o0o

"Rin-chan do you think it suits me though?" he questioned, looking at his reflection in the long mirror in front of him. Rin nodded eagerly with a pink haze dust over her cheeks. "Hai, Takeshi-kun!" she replied in her upbeat voice.

A small smile appeared on his features as he stared at his reflection, catching glances of the girl sat behind him. "Shouldn't you be getting ready Rin-chan?" he asked, curious to why the young ningen wasn't getting ready for the feast. The other Lords and Ladies from the north, east and south and decided to visit the House of the West while his mother was here. How troublesome.

"Hai but you asked my opinion and I couldn't refuse," she answered truthfully. Takeshi held back as smirk as he nodded.

"Hai, you can go get ready now, Rin-chan, your opinion was much needed" he spoke politely, his request almost ordering her to leave and the thanks made her smile broaden. With that she took her leave, bowing to the Prince when she left.

***

"Now where is the young heir then, Sesshomaru, what's taking him so long?" inquired one of the Lords. A broad smile on his face as he gulped down another cup of sake. Sesshomaru repressed the urge to roll his eyes at the Lord of the South's antics. Sesshomaru held his glass in his clawed hand; raising it he slowly sipped the sake, catching glances of Kagome seated at his left.

"He will be here shortly," Sesshomaru repeated for what seemed like the hundredth time as he placed his glass down, his golden orbs falling to the young Inu youkai that had entered the room followed by Rin.

"Gomenasai for being late" Rin begged, bowing low to the Lords and the other guests that had already seated themselves around the table. The eyes carved out at the Inu youkai prince stood next to the young ningen.

"Oh so this is him, eh?" a lord questioned, eyeing up the young pup. Slowly but confidently Takeshi began to head towards his seat next to his father on the right. His hair flowing behind him as he walked past the other guests, the Ladies of the court followed his movements silently; all of them set their minds on one thing, would he be suitable for one of their daughters. Even the elfin ears didn't deceive them, they both knew that he had some ningen blood within him and that was a weakness.

Takeshi could feel many eyes on the back of his neck. Takeshi bowed to his father and then to the other lords before sitting, staying silent.

"So this is Takeshi, eh?" one lord asked, his eyes still on the young Inu, Takeshi knew not to meet the Lord's gaze, he didn't want to challenge the older youkai. Sesshomaru nodded, he was thankful that his guests were paying more attention to his son instead of the ningen woman beside him.

"So, Takeshi-san, what compelled you to wear your hair like that?" a Lady asked. Takeshi stayed silent, rehearsing his answer in his mind.

"I took my mother's advise into mind" he stated, trying to stay polite. So this is what is was like with the other Lords. _How troublesome._

"So your mother asked you tie your hair up?" the Lady questioned again. Takeshi didn't like her tone, her voice was cold and a harsh tone to it, and she was angering this Takeshi. Takeshi clutched his jaw shut. Sesshomaru picked up on Takeshi's growing anger immediately but he kept quiet, silently watching the scene in front of him and wondering what Takeshi would do next.

"This Takeshi only did it so she would be pleased and hopefully leave me be" he answered, almost in a growl as he clenched a fist under the table.

"Oh" the Lady gasped, feeling the slight rise of the prince's youki. Sesshomaru stood up immediately. Takeshi stood up straight after his father, sensing his youki as well.

"To the Dojo!" he barked, watching his son leave without formally addressing the Lords or Ladies. Sesshomaru clenched his jaw shut. Kagome gasped, as did the other Ladies. Some of the Lords just smiled.  
"So your whipping him into shape, eh?" one drunken lord asked, his eyes hooded.

"I'm sorry but we'll have to cut the dinner short, please continue in my absence" he stated, looking at Kagome and to his brother and his party.

"You may leave if you wish, food can be taken to your chambers if need be" he stated and left. Kagome stood, as did Inuyasha.

"You can't go, Kagome" Inuyasha warned, knowing what will happen to his nephew.

Kagome stayed silent leaving the dinning hall without another word. Inuyasha sighed.

***

Takeshi felt his father enter the dojo but Takeshi didn't bother turning to face his father.

"What was that all about back there?!" Sesshomaru growled to his son's back. That was the first time he had felt his son's youki like that before, it seemed darker than the times that he was training,

"They angered this Takeshi," he simply answered, clenching his fists tight so blood dripped from the open wounds on his palms.

"How so?" Sesshomaru growled. "Face me while addressing me" Sesshomaru growled, earning a low growl off of his son. Slowly Takeshi turned round, his head held low, his chest heaving with ragged breath. "Look at me" Sesshomaru growled, taking a step towards his son. Slowly Takeshi lifted up his head, his bangs not hanging over his eyes now. Takeshi growled, a feral growled as he eyed up his father. Sesshomaru almost stepped back in shock as his son cocked his head to the side; he noticed his eyes slowly growing red. _What is this youki, it's so dark._

Sesshomaru didn't hesitate to confront his son, pushing him back with great amount of force to slam him into the opposite wall of the dojo, his clawed hand tightly clasped around his son's delicate neck. Sesshomaru's eyes flooded red as he growled.

"Do not challenge this Sesshomaru," he warned, flaring his youki. He wouldn't, he couldn't let his beast out at his son but he had to threaten his son into submission.

Takeshi's face became unrecognisable, stuck between his animal form and his humanoid form, still constantly growling. Sesshomaru didn't waste time to fling him to the other wall with a loud crash, a impact crater in the wall, in a flash he picked up his son's form again, Takeshi still growling defensively and threw him again, repeating the action until the growling subsided.

"Do not challenge this Sesshomaru again," Sesshomaru warned, leaving his son on the floor. Sesshomaru opened the shoji screen, his gaze meeting Kagome's.

"Sesshomaru—" she began but her gaze fell up on her son whom was struggling to get up from the floor of the dojo.

"Takeshi" she shrieked, rushing towards him and held him much to the young Inu youkai's disappointment. Sesshomaru scowled. "Do not coddle him woman. He is paying for his mistakes" he spoke in his low voice as he watched his lover hold her son close even with his struggling. Takeshi growled, wanting this human woman off of him. Kagome held him closer, keeping pressure to one of his gashes on his side.

"Mistakes?" she asked, her sapphire eyes turned cold as she turned her head to Sesshomaru. While his mother was occupied with staring at his father Takeshi suddenly shrugged her off, resulting in her being thrown off of him onto the floor a couple of metres away. "Get off of me onna" Takeshi growled, slowly working himself to a knee, the red wet liquid stained his kimono, more and more the stain grew until it covered the whole of his left side of his kimono and started to run down his hakamas, the wounds of his arms seeping through onto his sleeves. Blood began to drip down the tips of his fingers onto the dojo floor. Sesshomaru growled at his son for roughly throwing his mother to the ground.

Takeshi winced in pain as he slowly began to rise from his knee, blood cascading down from his wound, the extra amount of blood seeping through his haori and kimono onto the floor.

"Step down" Sesshomaru warned, seeing his son like this concerned him but he didn't show it on his features. Takeshi looked up to his father, his gaze hard as it joined with his Father's. _Don't look at me like that pup._

"Gomenasai" he mumbled, his bangs falling over his eyes.

Kagome finally stood up, slowly walking towards her son. "Takeshi, let me heal them" she pleaded; Takeshi lifted his head up and glared at the advancing onna, growling a warning to the ningen. Kagome still crept forward; Takeshi too weak to fight her off fell back to one knee from his defensive stance.

"Go to bed when you are finished" Sesshomaru ordered to both his lover and his son.

***

"Did you see the way they were looking at me, Rin?" he asked, he still felt sore from his beating.

"Hai" she replied, stealing a glance at the prince. She could tell that he had distanced himself even further from everyone; from early this morning he had spent his waking hours lent against the sakura tree.

"I knew I shouldn't have put my hair up in that stupid samurai tail" he growled, his hair fell over his shoulders.

"Takeshi-kun, don't say that, you looked quite charming" she politely complimented.

Takeshi's cheeks changed to hold a pink hue for a moment before he scoffed.

"The Lords and Ladies didn't like it, they were giving me strange looks all night" he sighed, lowering his gaze again.

Takeshi raised his head to capture the stares of two young ladies, a couple of daughters from the Lady of the East.

"I heard mother say that he looked like the late InuTaisho-sama last night with his hair like that" one whispered.

"I know I heard that-" the other started but then grew silent when she noticed that the young Inu prince was staring at them with those molten eyes. Suddenly she ushered herself and her sister away, a tinge of pink on her cheeks.

"See what I mean," he pointed out, Rin nodded silently.

"Everything that I am is wrong to them. How could I be the next Lord of the Western Lands when there are rumours about me now and they've only just been introduced to me last night!" Takeshi exclaimed, his hand balling into a fist with a fit of anger.

Rin frowned. "Easy Takeshi-kun, your wounds still haven't fully healed yet," she warned with concern in her voice. Takeshi sighed, bowing his head after he silently nodded.

"I know Rin-chan, I would have died without _her_," he stated, slightly growling the last word.

"Exactly and you still hate her Takeshi-kun." Rin politely interjected.

"Can't you just forget that she's ningen just like you did with me?" she asked, she wanted to see Takeshi and Kagome together without fighting. Takeshi scoffed and then he sighed.

"I'll try," he finally answered, a smirk growing on his features when he heard Rin squeal in delight.

A/N: Well here it is Chapter III, I hope you like it even though there isn't much going on in this chapter there is a very important point in this chapter that will make this story grow.

Please review.


	5. Chapter IV

A/N: Right, I've only got in three whole chapters and I feel like that I just can't get it where I want to get it this early on. I know the main points I want to happen in this story and sometimes I just don't know how to get them there, you know what I mean?

Well anyway, like I said before Two Souls, One Heart is currently on hiatus until I get out of this Inuyasha stage and start to update them equally but most of the time I feel like I'm using all my muse on LotI (Legacy of the Inu) and have no creative juices for 2S1H (Two souls, One heart)

Moving on, I would like reviews, it helps me write knowing that people actually appreciate my writing and this story, unlike 2S1H. It hit me when I was in the middle of the last chapter with a little bit of writers block, why can't I ask my readers what they think should happen, what little ideas and musings could I fit into the chapter to amuse my readers?

**Please** tell me what you think of this idea! Please tell me what you want to see in the chapter and I might make that happen.

Now lets going onto Chapter IV!!

**Chapter IV**

"Get back here!" the young kitsune kit yelled, rushing after the young girl Rin, the outburst made the young ningen girl giggle in delight as she ran barefoot in the gardens, trying to loose her chaser. Takeshi just stood as the referee in this game of chase; does this game need a referee? He wasn't quite sure since he never played these lowly games.

"Takeshi, why don't you play?" Kagome asked, looking at her son, Shippo and Rin stopped, listening to Kagome ask Takeshi, Rin held her breath.

"Not now" he answered blandly, turning his gaze away from all of them. His blood boiling in his veins, he wanted this bitch gone already, he had lowered himself to be healed by her, what next?

Takeshi let out a sigh as he lowered his head. Kagome stopped in front of Takeshi.

"Is there something you want to ask me?" she asked, concerned that her son seemed more distant than he had been before, he seemed more defeated than the more defiant son that she was introduced to.

"Iie, there isn't anything else that I want to tell you other than what this Takeshi said when I met you" he said coldly. Kagome winced, remembering what he had said to her clearly, regaining her breath she let out a sigh. Kagome sat down beside her son.

"I will leave soon if you want me to" she said calmly, looking away from Takeshi.

"Good, sooner the better" he stated, venom lining his voice. Kagome withdrew in herself.

"I-I didn't mean to, to get Sesshomaru to beat you" she sympathetically apologised.

"Iie, this Takeshi caused those events. Those court bitches was getting on this Takeshi's nerves anyway" he countered, a small smirk on his face. A smile grew on Kagome's face.

"I see you've still got your hair up" she commented, that sweet smile on her face as she looked up at her son. Takeshi lowered his gaze to meet his mother's.

"Hn, Rin says it suits me well" he replied as he watched the kit and the ningen girl play. Kagome gave out a hearty laugh causing her son to raise a questioning brow to her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, it seems that Rin is rubbing off on you like she did with Sesshomaru" she explained.

"How so?" Takeshi questioned, lowering the questioning eyebrow.

"Well, Sesshomaru was, well, colder than he is now when I first met him. When I first met him he tried to kill me and Inuyasha" she started to explain.

"He didn't do a good job" Takeshi interjected. With a sigh Kagome continued her story.

"Well after that battle your Otosama lost his arm because of Tetsusaiga and Rin nursed him back to health but then Rin got killed by wolves and Sesshomaru took pity on her and brought her back to life with Tenseiga and after that Rin has been by his side" she finally finished explaining.

"Two swords made out of grandfather's fangs" Takeshi stated, thinking about Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga.

"MmmHmmm" Kagome mused nodding to her son.

"Can I have a look at one of them?" Takeshi questioned, his face showing his curiosity.

"I think that Inuyasha might let you look at Tetsusaiga but he's quite protective over it" she thought out loud, explaining the situation to Takeshi.

"Well you have influence over him" Takeshi stated, remembering his mother shouting 'Sit' at his uncle. Flashing a devious smirk at his mother and Kagome matched her son with a devious smile.

"I like your thinking" she confessed, just as she was about to get up she heard a stinging slap, she spun her head round to see Takeshi hold his hand to his cheek, pulling it away he saw a waffer thin flea fall into the palm of his hand before it began to struggle to inflate itself again.

"Myoga?" Kagome questioned, seeing the flea stand in the palm of her son's hand, shouting curses at the young inu youkai.

"You know this pest?" Takeshi questioned, his gaze lowering to his mother then back up to the flea that still stood in the palm of his hand brushing his clothes.

"Ah, Kagome-san!" the old flea chimed, pleased to see the young onna he lept from the boy's hand to the woman's shoulder.

"It's nice to see you again, Myoga" she greeted the old demon with a smile. "Have you come to see Inyasha? He's just over on the other side of the gardens if you want him" Kagome questioned.

"Ah, it's not necessary Kagome-san, I'm here to see Sesshomaru-sama" he replied, a sweat drop falling from his brow.

"Oh, well I don't know where he is Myoga, you should ask Jaken or some of the servants" Kagome replied, her face changing from one of confusion to that happy one again. Myoga nodded and lept from her shoulder. "Nice seeing you again Myoga!" she shouted to him as he departed.

"Ah it is to nice to see you too, Kagome-san" he replied to her, even though she was unable to hear him as he went to try and find the Lord of the West.

o0o0o0o0o0o

"Inuyasha?" Kagome silently pleaded, her cerulean eyes shining at Inuyasha in a pleading way.

"No, I'm not letting that mutt look at Tetsusaiga! He might steal it!" Inuyasha protested, holding Tetsusaiga close to him.

"He only wants to look at it" Kagome pleaded again. Takeshi stayed silent through this childish behavour between the adults.

"Look at him! He's taking a good look now, he doesn't need to see it anymore!" Inuyasha snapped. Kagome was now growing frustrated with the hanyou.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome pleaded, her voice turning into that sickly sweet voice again. Inuyasha pinned his ears to his head and turned away with his nose in the air. Narrowing her eyes into a threatening look she boared into Inuyasha's head, his ears twitching at the silence, waiting for the dreaded word, this silence felt like the calm before the storm.

"Fine, but only this once!" Inuyasha snapped, handing Tetsusaiga to Kagome and in turn she turned to Takeshi, holding between them.

"So this is one of grandfather's old swords made of his own fangs?" Takeshi asked, looking down the sheath and then the hilt and the guard.

"It doesn't look like Dad described it" he mused, a frown on his face.

"Because it's sealed within it's sheath" Kagome explained. "And only Inuyasha can use it, just like your grandfather wanted, like he wanted Sesshomaru to have Tenseiga."

Takeshi's frown deepened, his brows locked into a 'V' shape.

"Can I hold it?" Takeshi asked. Kagome didn't look towards Inuyasha for permission she just lay the sheathed sword in Takeshi's hands.

"Now be careful" Kagome warned, not wanting her son to be harmed. She gave a warning look to Inuyasha, daring him to throw a fit but it never came he just gave out a 'keh'. Slowly Takeshi's hands caressed the sheath his right hand grasping the long grip and began to slip the thin blade out of it's sheath, the blade began to transform under the yellow glow as Takeshi began to unsheath it. Kagome let out a gasp, trying to capture a breath before it was too late and she sufficated under the pressure the sword was giving off. The sword was free from it's sheath, Takeshi holding it in his left hand while he held the larger transformed Tetsusaiga in the other, the guard changed to fur and the grip changed aswell including the blade. The transformed Tetsusaiga was longer, bulkier and more powerful than it's sleeping state. The air around the blade rippled. Takeshi's eyes widened just a fraction in surprise.

"It's just as the scrolls described it" Takeshi murmered, still trying to think things through, he was sure that his mother said that Inuyasha was the only one that the sword accepted. He held the blade, not fased by it's weight, after another silent second he sheathed the sword, as the tip of the blade touched it's sheath it began to transform into it's sleeping state. With a click he placed the sword back within it's sheath and handed it back to his startled mother.

"There, I told you I only wanted to look at it" he said calmly, looking over to his silent uncle, he seemed to be shocked but still seemed to be in deep thought as well. Takeshi narrowd his eyes at his uncle, he didn't like that stare, it reminded him of the night before and earlier this morning with those popuss daughters of the Lady of the East.

"I'll see you at dinner, Okasan" he said, bowing to his mother and the rest of her party and began to leave, feeling like he had over stayed his welcome.

"Did that really happen?" Sango asked, still trying to get over the last couple of minutes.

"It seems so, my dear" Miroku replied, his voice husky as he held his beloved Sango close.

"How could he call out Tetsusaiga?" Sango questioned, shock still present in her breathless voice.

"I'm not quite sure. I believe it could be that he's got human blood within him." Miroku mused, pondering the possablities.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, her voice almost lost in her confusion.

"Inu-?" she began to ask again.

"Leave me be" Inuyasha snapped, taking Tetsusaiga away from Kagome and gripped hold of the sheath, feeling a tingling sensation running up his arm, then a scratching sensation, then a burning sensation. He gritted his teeth as he tried to endure it but suddenly he dropped Tetsusaiga, holding onto his burned hand, looking down at the red and blistered palm.

"What the fuck has he done?!" Inuyasha raged, he was pissed, he began to follow his nephew until the tell tale signs of being subdued hit him, his chin crashing to the ground with a thud as did the rest of him.

***

Sesshomaru felt something out of the ordinary, it seemed dark and heavy and the sensation slightly dented his façade. He narrowed his eyes a fraction as he heard rattling, he glanced over to his two swords resting on the wall in their sheaths, Tenseiga shaking within it's sheath as if it had sensed something familiar, trying to get it's master's or the something or someone that it felt it had a common understanding with. _Tenseiga? It has never reacted like that before_

Sesshomaru stood from his desk and walked over to his swords that hung on the wall. Sesshomaru reached out towards Tenseiga, gripping the hilt but it still kept shaking.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Myoga shouted, trying to get the attention of the Western Lord, the flea standing on the Lord's desk. Sesshomaru turned to look at Myoga then back to Tenseiga, releasing the sword from his grip, noticing that the shaking had died into nothing and the sword calmed.

"Tell me Myoga, why did Tenseiga react like that?" Sesshomaru questioned his father's retainer.

"I don't know Milord but it could be reacting to Tetsusaiga" Myoga suggested. Sesshomaru only nodded, returning to his desk and sat back down on the cushion.

"What do you want with this Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru inquired, he hadn't called for Myoga and he why would the old flea come to him, wasn't he his half-brother's retainer.

"Milord, I came to tell you that there are many rumours," Myoga stated, a sweat drop running down his brow. Sesshomaru nodded. "Continue" Sesshomaru simply said.

Myoga nodded. "The rumours are about Takeshi-sama and Kagome-san" Myoga continued. "Oh?" Sesshomaru questioned, arching a brow. Myoga nodded. "They believe that you are making the heir weak by letting him see the ningen and her friends, including Inuyasha. And then there is the matter about InuTaisho-" Myoga explained.

"What about my Father?" Sesshomaru interjected. Myoga shivered knowing that this last bit might hurt.

"They believe that he will be weak like the late InuTaisho-sama because of his ningen blood and his preference for Ningen Company" Myoga explained further into the matter. "And then there was some rumours about his appearance" Myoga added.

"Hn, I noticed that as well" Sesshomaru replied, unfazed by the earlier news but the last gossip caught his ears. "What do they say about his appearance?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"They believe that InuTaisho-sama has returned to the House of Inu to ruin it forever" Myoga finished, waiting for the blow that would flatten him, maybe kill him but it never came. Sesshomaru smirked, a dark chuckle escaping his lips.

"How naïve they are. They should know that not even youkai can return from the dead after they have long since buried" Sesshomaru stated, Myoga nodded, Sesshomaru-sama was right but what about Kagome-sama? Even though she is ningen, there are such things as reincarnations, could that be possible in youkai?

Myoga hoped not.


	6. Chapter V

**A/N:** Well, I'm SO SO SO sorry for not updating but school took hold of me and I didn't know how to get the next chapter started but here it is.

I hope you like it, and I'm sorry for the mistakes if there is any, I currently have no beta.

**Chapter V**

"I'm gonna kill that lil' bastard!"

Kagome had mentally sighed for, well, she had lost count how many times but it was a lot. Every time she tried to try and calm Inuyasha down he just seemed to get more and more riled up and he wanted to drive Takeshi into the ground for something he wasn't aware of. Heck, he had left before Tetsusaiga had rejected Inuyasha, maybe he wasn't at fault? But the thought still plagued her mind, why had the Tetsusaiga rejected Inuyasha, the one whom was given the sword to seal his demonic side?

They needed to find out. Inuyasha had tried many a time to hold the sheath, ONLY THE SHEATH, and it still rejected him. Pissed off was an understatement but he couldn't do anything. He couldn't kill the brat, first off he wouldn't get away with his life and secondly, Sesshomaru would probably want Kagome again to give him another heir. He mentally shivered at the thought of them being together. He knew that he had lost Kagome, but the pain he felt of her being with his brother made his heart ache. Was it regret? Was it guilt? Was it the feel of rejection?

Rejection. Was this how it felt? Your heart wanting to break out of your chest? Was this how it felt to love someone that would never look at you twice ever again?

Guilt. Now he felt guilt for the pain he had caused Kagome, every time he went to see Kikyo because he couldn't give up on the past, now he had fallen again, he couldn't let the past go. Even though he had given up on Kikyo.

Regret. He felt regret, he regretted running off with Kikyo every time even though Kagome was sat there waiting. Like a love sick puppy, and the hurt in her eyes. He would never forget.

But he would never voice or show these feelings, he would never let them surface because if he did, he would know his time with Kagome would be finally over. That he would never be able to hold her in his arms, like Sesshomaru had, he would never pup her, like Sesshomaru had, he would never live his life with her, like Sesshomaru will. Until the day she would die, she would drag herself to his shiro, see her son and then leave, and he would be with her, to help her along her way even though he would play no part in it. Would Sesshomaru be happy if she died, yes he would, then he wouldn't have to be true to his word and let her see their son. Then Takeshi would grow up strong, in the society of youkai and not in the company of his hanyou uncle and his human mother.

"Sit Boy!"

Those words dragged him out of his musings as he plummeted to the ground, the weight of the necklace as it forced him to the ground didn't weigh half as much as his heavy heart. Mumbling a couple of curses he tried to get the taste of the grass out of his mouth, spitting a couple of blades unceremoniously.

"Stupid bitch, what was that for?" he snapped, turning his head to look at her, his molten amber eyes flashing with rage, his angry mask hid the hurt that corrupted him from within. Eating him away slowly.

"Inuyasha! I won't let you hurt my son!" she countered, stomping up to him, waggling her finger at him as she stared down at him. Why didn't Inuyasha get up?

Inuyasha bowed his head in defeat, his bangs covering his eyes as his ears flattened onto the crown of his head. "Kagome" he murmured.

The sound of her name silenced her as she looked down at him, her eyes softened, Inyasha looked so defeated as he stared at the ground, unable to look her in the eyes. "I'm sorry"

Kagome's eyes widened in puzzlement as she stared down at him, she was in a daze, did Inuyasha just say sorry to her? She wasn't quite sure. But when she began to regain her focus on the situation the space in front of her where Inuyasha had been was now empty. She loosely held Tetsusaiga in her hand.

"Come along then wench" was all she heard, as she located the voice. Inuyasha was on the decking, he wanted to go inside, but why?

"Where are we going, Inuyasha?" she asked as he followed him, removing her sandals before she stepped onto the decking in her tabi socks.

Without another word Inuyasha began to plod along. Not wanting to say where just yet, not while he was looking at her. Without looking back he said it.

"To see Sesshomaru, hopefully he can sort out this mess" he grumbled, stuffing his hands into his haori sleeves. He didn't like this idea but it was better than getting rejected by Tetsusaiga every time he tried to touch it. It reminded him of the reaction Sesshomaru was rewarded every time he tried to use Tetsusaiga. So why was he being rejected when he wasn't a full youkai? He didn't understand.

o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o

Peace.

He really wanted peace. Why couldn't he get any peace in this house?

The Great Sesshomaru wanted to sigh, the livid aura of his half-brother and his little miko was fast approaching. Why would he want to see him.

He kept his eyes on the scroll he was currently reading. Yet he couldn't take the information in, his mind wondered to what had happened with Tenseiga, could it be about what had happened?

Didn't Myoga say something that it could have been reacting with Tetsusaiga?

"You can't come in here-" that's all he heard of Jaken as he tried to restrain the hanyou and the miko from entering his study without permission but it was futile. The doors were flung open with force as Inyasha stormed in, from what Sesshomaru could tell his half-brother was pissed. He mentally gloated at the pain the hanyou was in but his mask kept his thoughts and emotions from leaking through to be painted onto his face.

Sesshomaru casually lifted his head from the scroll, he could feel the turmoil of emotions rushing through the hanyou that stood before him.

"What do you want hanyou?" he droned out, not really caring about his younger brother's predicament.

"That bastard son of yours has done something to Tetsusaiga!" Inuyasha growled, his eyes bore into his brother's as he locked eyes with him.

"Hn, and why come to this Sesshomaru?" he casually asked, finding all of this quite amusing.

"Didn't you just hear me? That bastard pup of yours has done something to Tetsusaiga and now it rejects me!" he yelled out. Inuyasha was known to be rash but this?

"Inu-" Kagome tried to speak for the first time since they left the gardens, she needed to try and calm Inyasha down before he did something stupid. Like he couldn't do anything but stupid.

"So the sword has finally seen sense that your not worthy of it?" Sesshomaru asked, a smirk grew on his lips. Inuyasha scoffed at the idea, turning away from his brother, loosing the challenge.

"That isn't all" Kagome whispered, butting in but wasn't so sure that it was her right to. Sesshomaru's attention went straight towards his Miko.

"Explain"

Kagome took a deep breath, willing herself the strength to say this, it all seemed too much.

"I let Takeshi look at the sword and then it transformed for him without rejecting him. Then... the sword sort of pulsed and then when Inuyasha tried to touch the sheath his hands began to burn like yours did when you tried to touch Tetsusaiga."

Sesshomaru had to think for a minute, he glanced up at Tenseiga, was that had caused to Tenseiga to act so violently within it's sheath?

Sesshomaru stood up from his seat and walked round his desk, the rush of blood to his legs didn't bother him as he passed his brother and his lover to go find his son. Why did this visit have to be so troublesome. "Come"

Kagome didn't hesitate and followed in the shadow of Sesshomaru but Inuyasha hesitated, watching the receding figures of his brother and Kagome, the rising of bile got caught in his throat as he tried to force it down. He had to keep strong. For Kagome.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Again"

He wanted to growl in frustration, why did he have to meditate anyway? It's not like father meditated. He felt the sharp whack of the spine from his tutor's fan on his scalp. He kept the sigh from escaping as he gave a glare towards the elderly youkai.

"Why does this Takeshi have to meditate. I'm youkai." he questioned, it was more of a statement to his tutor that he was in no way co-operating.

"Why? Ha" The feeble youkai grumbled, loosing his patience with his young student. He was getting too old to teach the children of the west.

"To control your anger and your youki. You are still a pup and need to learn." The youkai teacher retaliated, waving his closed fan at his student like a waggling finger. The old inu youkai's silver hair had darkened to a grey with his age, his skin darkened from the sun, the constant years of stress drawn into his skin deeply.

"Can this Takeshi have a rest?" he asked, staring at his mentor. The icy blue eyes stared back at him, there was no exceptions.

Takeshi bowed his head in defeat, his legs crossed in the half lotus. He began to control his breathing and closed his amber eyes loosely as he tried to empty his mind. Darkness. That's all he could see, the nothingness which was something. The emptiness like something was missing. He tried to dig deeper but he felt like he was suffocating, how was that possible?

Wait. There was something.

Slowly he tried to reach out to grasp it with his mindseye, as his fingers touched the blue orb the darkness left him and he returned to the room.

His eyes flickered open to see a set of legs dressed in white hakamas, his eyes drifted upwards until he reached the red crests on the figure's kimono's sleeves.

Noticing the figure was indeed his father he dropped into a bow, his forehead touching the back of his hands as he started at the floor, his nose mere centimetres from the mats.

"Ohyao, Ota-sama"

"Hn"

With that he rose, resting his hands on his thighs as he sat on his legs, kneeling. He dared not to look up at his father.

"Ah, Sesshomaru-dono" The senile inu youkai spoke out, flicking his fan with a quick flick of his wrist and began to effortless fan himself. "I wasn't expecting you to join us" The youkai spoke with a aloft tone as if he was in the clouds.

"Leave. This Sesshomaru wants to speak with Takeshi" Sesshomaru almost growled out to his old mentor. He didn't give the old inu another glance, knowing that the old mutt would leave if he knew what was good for him. And indeed he left through the side shoji screen.

They were alone now. A shiver crawled up Takeshi's spine as he waited out the silence, waiting for his father to address him.

"You held Tetsusaiga."

The question, wasn't even a question – it was a statement. Takeshi almost jumped out of his skin. How did his father know about that? Wasn't his and his mother's little secret? He decided to remain silent.

"Do you know the consequences?"

Takeshi let out a shaky breath, trying to keep his façade.

"This Takeshi only wanted a look. This Takeshi did no harm." He finally answered, now he felt another presence, shining through his father's own demanding aura. His Mother.

"Now the Tetsusaiga will not accept that hanyou it was given to."

"Gomenasai-"

"Silence"

Takeshi stiffened at the cold, harsh word. Silence. He remained quiet, knowing better.

"Sesshomaru, he didn't know any different. I let him hold Tetsusaiga." Kagome finally pleaded, clutching the sheath of said sword.

"This Takeshi doesn't need a human to defend this Takeshi"

His words were like a knife to her heart as his eyes, even though they were molten amber were cold and unforgiving. Kagome bowed her head, unable to look into his eyes.

"Give him the sword. Let this Sesshomaru see if the sword that protects humans accepts a youkai."

Kagome, lifted her head up to see the back of Sesshomaru's head. She hesitated, she didn't want to give her son a sword – he was only three! Yet when she looked at him, he looked as old as Rin, she remembered him telling her that youkai don't age the same as humans, that until the age of maturity they age double to that of a human.

Kagome slowly stepped forward, towards her son. Gracefully she kneeled down next to him, Tetsusaiga within it's sheath.

"Maybe, if it accepts you, it will listen to you and maybe you can make Tetsusaiga accept Inuyasha again" Kagome mused outloud. Takeshi understood her logic, without Tetsusaiga Inuyasha wouldn't be able to suppress his demonic blood. The pathetic existence of a hanyou. Disgusting.

He upturned his palms and grasped the sheath of Tetsusaiga, the sword hummed and shook slightly in excitement at the touch.

"Easy. What has got you so riled up?" Takeshi asked looking down at the now dormant sword, the fang sensed company.

Kagome watched, stunned, fangs only spoke to their creators, and the only one that could understand a sword fully was the one that it came from.

Takeshi grasped the hilt of the sword and began to pull it out of it's sheath, he basked in a glow of yellow as the sword began to transform before Sesshomaru and Kagome's eyes. The true form of the fang replaced it's sleeping state. As the tip left the sheath the sword pulsed again, calling out to something.

Takeshi frowned, feeling the energy wash over him.

"So lonely" he finally said, he almost sounded senile as his left hand gently brushed the broad edge of the blade.

"Why don't you go back to your master, the one you was given to to protect?" he asked out loud, hopefully his words got across to the sword. The slightest hum and pulse meant something to him as he produced something out of the actions of the sword.

He could feel the negativity leak around the sword at the idea.

"Please" he pleaded, keeping his eyes on the sword.

"What's Tetsusaiga saying?" Kagome finally asked, intruged.

"Tetsusaiga is saying he doesn't want to go back" he said, still stroking the broad side of the blade. "He doesn't want to return to a master that doesn't understand him" he added, glancing up at his mother.

"Can't you feel it?" Takeshi finally asked, looking at Kagome as if he was in a trance.

"The energy, the nature of the sword is flowing around us and we absorb it but some of us don't feel it. That's how that hanyou's youkai is suppressed. The sword is willing it"

"That's how Tetsusaiga is talking to you?"

"Not talking. He's feeling, This Takeshi is feeling what Tetsusaiga is feeling."

"He knows his task given from his true master, but he feels like he must abandon it" he added, his eyes drifting back to the sword he kept soothing with his touch.

"Why?"

"He feels that his true master has returned..."

**A/N:** Please, please, please don't hate me? =D


	7. Chapter VI

A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating in months but my life got turned upside down and finally got my life back on track.

Even though I've had a lot on my mind in the recent months I've been thinking of upcoming chapters and haven't given up on this story. I WILL continue this.

**Chapter VI**

"Impossible" Sesshomaru growled at his son's proclaimation.

Takeshi remained silent, contemplating whether to speak out of turn against his father.

"This Takeshi is only the messanger. I'm only voicing Tetsugia's feelings" Takeshi concluded in a murmur, sheathing the great fang, forcing it into it's sleeping state.

Kagome had remained quiet throughout, trying to think her way through this, for Inuyasha's sake.

"So he won't go back to Inuyasha?" she asked, half already knowing the answer.

"No, until he either finds his true master- alive - or either you or the hanyou prove Tetsugia otherwise he won't accept the hanyou"

Without another word he passed the sleeping fang to his mother, feeling uncomfortable holding the powerful fang.

"There is no such thing as reincarnation in youkai since our lifespans are so great compared to ningen."

"Hn, and a ningen cannot conieve a youkai" Sesshomaru broke the silence with his cold emotionless voice. But what he was saying was false, Kagome had concieved and birthed a youkai, his son and heir, not a bastard hanyou like his idiotic brother- even the great InuTaisho couldn't achieve what this Sesshomaru has.

Takeshi bowwed his head at the statement, not noticing his father had left the room, he still didn't lift his head.

"He'll never let this Takeshi forget this one has a ningen for a mother" his voice actually sounded hurt as he turned away from his mother to continue with his studies.

Kagome wanted to comfort him, hold him to her breast and soothe him, reassure him that everything would be fine, instead she left him, with the sword in hand to find the Lord of the West.

She couldn't believe it, how could Tetsugia be so sure that the great InuTaisho could be even alive, she had seen his great skeleton in the graveyard realm all those years ago at the beginning- when she first met Sesshomaru, the great stoic Lord.

"Sesshomaru!"

The sound of his name in her voice made him halt, standing like a statue in the middle of the corridor, his hair flowing gently in the breeze.

"Did I not warn you to address me in the proper fashion while out of my chambers, Miko?"

Kagome stopped infront of him, ignoring his demanding question.

"Aren't you going too hard on Takeshi?" she asked, her concern evident in her voice and her facial expressions. "He cannot help being part human, Sesshomaru" she added, taking a small step closer, just wanting to be closer to her male.

Sesshomaru stared at the miko, his face voice of any emotion, a blank but thoughtful expression on his face.

"He must learn how to be an heir" he started, "The Youkai Court is different to your world, Miko"

"But that doesn't mean anything, he needs to be loved Sesshomaru" Kagome pleaded, tightening her hold on the sheath of the sword, showing her passion.

Sesshomaru stared at her blankly.

"Takeshi doesn't need love to follow in my footsteps." Sesshomaru stated, ending the conversation as he turned to return to his chambers.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"I'm Sorry, Inu" Kagome whispered, clutching the sheathed fang.

"Leave it, Kagome" Inuyasha begged, his bangs covering his eyes as he sulked. "I should leave the shiro, just in case I cannot control my other side" he added, his hands stuffed in his haori sleeves.

"You don't have to, Inuyasha" Kagome exclaimed.

"Kagome is right, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru is your brother, he has to sort all of this mess out" Sango stressed, her features showing her concern for her hanyou friend.

"Indeed, it is within his honor to right the wrong Takeshi has done" Miroku added, giving his input.

"But it was my fault-" Kagome interjected.

"No it wasn't your fault, Kagome, if Tetsusaiga believes that his creator is alive it cannot be helped" Miroku replied, trying to reassure his miko friend.

"But why did Tetsusaiga accept Takeshi while he rejected Inuyasha?" Sango mused, thinking outloud.

"There's only one person who I believe could answer that question" Miroku began.

"Who?" Kagome asked, desperate to sort out this mess.

"The old Totosai-san" Miroku replied with a small smile on his face.

Kagome felt so stupid, how could she forget the one who had forged the great fang in the first place.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sesshomaru stared blankly at the grand scroll infront of him, the painting of his father's majestic Inu form and the form of a woman dressed in an elegant kimono, her long raven hair flowing down her back. The scene of his father and his second mate, that ningen - that hanyou's mother. Why did his father sacrifice himself to save her and that bastard pup?

Why did he reject his first son to save that infant hanyou?

Was that what Kagome meant by love?

To sacrifice yourself for your offspring or your female?

To protect your charges with your life?

Was that the only thing to love or was it more complex than that?

Oh how the ningen emotion of 'love' was so confusing. The only thing he could relate the emotion 'love' to was the instinct to protect your pack to any extent, to let it prosper and thrive like any responsible Alpha should do.

As Kagome's words flooded his mind once again he couldn't continue to try and work through his duties.

"Jaken"

Upon hearing his name the green toad rushed into his master's office, falling to the floor into a low bow.

"Y-yes Milord?" the toad squeeked.

"I want you to send for Totosai" he declared, his eyes fell to the papers on his desk.

"The youkai smith, milord?" the clueless toad asked, lifting his head to see his Lord.

"Just send for him Jaken, I want him to be here by the next moon" Sesshomaru ordered, not giving Jaken any other indication that he was wanted.

"Yes, milord" Jaken croaked, rushing out of his Master's chambers to send for their fastest messanger.

A/N: I'm sorry that this is such a short chapter but it needed to be done so I can get some filler chapters in, this story needs some more Sess and Kags love. =3

Please review


End file.
